Wotashu o Karosi
History Karosi was born on the Gordeau Desert in the outskirts of Yorknew city. His family was poor and lived in caves which led to him not wanting to speak about his past. Karosi ran away from home at age 14(about to turn 15) and enter the Yorknew city robbing and scamming to make ends meet. One days he encounter the Phantom Troupe members Shalnark, Shizuku, and Kortpoi. He attempted to steal from Shizuku when Shalnark sticked his Antennae into his neck. Shalnark then control his body and use him as a puppet to kill any witness around the area. After this Kortpoi conjure up Karosi wallet to see his Id and such and realized that it was only 23 dollars and a piece of gum in the wallet. Shizuku then explains that they should go head to get rid of the body, So she conjure up Binky. Then two individuals from the shadows stop and confronted the troupe members which led them into vanishing into the night. Akira Akuma from the Group called The Assassin revived him by using Life Belongings. The rest is history, Karosi took the hunter exam and pass, then quickly went up the ranks. 4 months later, Karosi was a 2 Star Hunter at age 15 and join the Assassin Twelve. He was the 2nd to last unit to get recruited. Despite having a troubling past, Wotashu o Karosi still attempts to visit his family cave and send them money time to time again, but every time he tries to visit, nobody home. Appearance Wotashu o Karosi is a young Skinny male with white hair and gray eyes. He usually covers his eyes up with a see through cloth and wheres all black for his casual outfit. His fighter outfit is similar with him wearing a black sweat shirt and a black mask covering his mouth. Karosi is a very curious person that can get quit a temper if he has a lack of knowledge on any subject. He is known to be loyal and trustworthy (also enjoys his secrets). He's been known for having good humor with Henry and Moya. Unlike both Neko and Yurei, Karosi has no emotionally attachment with his partners. Abilities Immense Speed- faster then a average human. Immense Stealth- very stealthy Nen & Nen History Wotashu learned to use his ability by always being in dark craves and hiding in the dark. Type: Manipulator, Emission Shadow Control: by detaching his nen and sending it towards the area where their his/others shadow he can manipulate them. For example if he is standing there next to a stop sign, he can then manipulate his shadow doubleganger to grab the sign and use it as a weapon. He can also control buildings shadows/other peoples shadows. Type: Manipulation and Transmutation Black Clouds: can transform his aura/hatsu to look like black clouds. These clouds can go over his opponents/victum head and manipulate their mental state leading to depression for the foe. Can't be use in windy weather. Weakest: heavy wind can blow the cloud away. Relation with the Other Assassin Wotashu o Karosi has a close relation with both Akira and Sumireiro Nou despite not being partners. Trivia * Second to last member to be recruited * Is the youngest member * Partners are Neko Nowāri Mayonaka and Yurei Kīpā * He is a outside member meaning that he take the most job requests * 4th hightest nen count * 7th physical strongest * Karosi zodiac sign is Scorpio. Category:Manipulators Category:Nen User Category:Thieves Category:AssassinTwelve Category:Assassin Category:Male